legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Legoland Wiki
DSC09446.jpg|The M5|link=M5|linktext= James's fifth Ship. DSC09300.jpg|The Science Team|link=The Science Team|linktext=Outside sector D. DSC09270.jpg|Legoland Vs The Aliens|link=Legoland Wars|linktext=The epic war in the spin off series "Legoland Wars" DSC09273.jpg|The Cubix|link=The Cubix|linktext=The most feared enemy ever encounter by Legoland. About Welcome new comers! This Wiki was made to give you every scrap of information about Legoland. Everything that is to do with with Legoland and all its spin offs are on this wiki. To get started click on the database button above and navigate to the page you want. You can find out about characters, episodes, equipment, races, ships and much more! If you cant find the page you are looking for just type the key words in the search box above. If there is not a page for what you are looking for that just send me a message and I will be sure to make one. Remember, creating this wiki is a long and slow process and at the moment very few pages are available. I will finish it eventually and there will be over a thousand pages! If you have any feed back please tell me. Enjoy your stay. What is Legoland? Legoland has nothing to do with the theme park. Legoland is a game/fake TV program that I play and make. It really is just a game but I play it in a series of episodes just like a TV program. I one day wish to try and make it one. The game and program has been going on for years now over 6 seasons with lots of episodes. I was starting to forget the information and loved the whole world of Legoland so I decided to make this wiki as a data base to store all the information on Legoland. It is only called Legoland as it first made it out of Lego and could not think of a better name at the time. The name has just stuck. What is the Game/Program about? Legoland is about a giant space station on a planet that researches all different scientific disciplines. Every episode, something interesting happening weather its discovering a new race of aliens, space ship battles, new inventions being made, new planets and people being uncovered or people from the future coming back in time to save Legoland from a disaster. For those who love science, and action movies, fans of all the different Start treks, Voyagers or Doctor Who and people crazy for star wars, this is the wiki for you. I want to know more Unfortunately you cant watch the episodes as they have not been properly made but all the story line and plot on what would happen in them is here on the wiki. If when I'm older I decide to make this into something proper all the info on the episodes and seasons are here. But don't let that put you off. Look around the wiki and read about the episodes, characters, antagonists, planets, weapons and vehicles. Find out all about this new world. Ok but where do I get started? The best place to get started is to read this page again. Then go to the page called Legoland . This will give you more info about the story line of it. Then read the page Legoland Organisation . This will give you even more info on the subject. Thirdly, Read about Jack Stone and James Scottworthy . These people are the main characters. Finally, go to the episode page. Here is a list of all the Legoland Episodes in all of the six seasons. Reading the description of each one is basically like watching the episode. There are not many episoides on there yet but they all will be filled in soon. There is also a navigation bar at the top to help you find out about what you are looking for. When ever you want to find out more about something just type it in the search bar at the top and you will find a page all about it. So go on and have fun. Got any feedback? Just tell me. Got any questions? Just ask. Thanks for reading now go off and have fun! Latest News 30/05/2014 - Im still alive and will be making new pages soon. I will also be making the first episode page here. Season 7 has been confirmed and there might be 2 Legoland Movies. Latest activity DSC09213.jpg|Legoland's Industrial Area (Area 3) DSC09236.jpg|The Magnatex creature, created by Dr. Infinity DSC09259.jpg|A group of Aliens with a ship DarkRealm.jpg|Herotron, the bubble universe Grand Range.jpg|The Grand Range, where Legoland is built Who's your favorite leader of Legoland 7? Jack Stone James Scottworthy |}